Les êtres que l'on aime ne meurent jamais
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS L'amour est un feu d'artifice. D'abord, le silence, l'attente, l'impatience, puis l'amour qui monte, qui monte et qui fend les cieux, avant d'exploser en détonations de mille couleurs, dont les cendres s'échouent sur le sol, comme des feuilles mortes.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Albus Severus / Scorpius.

**Evaluation:** K.

Pour le concours du forum Harry+Draco=love, j'ai pondu ce OS !

**Lys :** A la base, _Petit Papa Noël_ était prévu pour le concours, mais vu qu'il n'a pas fait l'unanimité, cet auteur qui met des années à sorir un chapitre de Papillon a eu le culot de pondre un autre OS -.-

Sortez vos mouchoirs, ça va saigner ! MOUHAHAHAAAAA !

**Lys :** Histoire de punir ceux qui avaient dit que son OS étaient pas terrible, elle a écrit un truc triste... -_-

:D

**Lys :** -.-

Didi dans toute sa splendeur o/ (Note : Ceci n'est pas une deathfic !)

**Lys :** Et c'est avec CA que t'as gagné le concours...

...

**Lys :** ...

... T.T (va s'évanouir ailleurs)

**Lys :** J'adore la choquer :D. Elle en revient toujours pas d'avoir gagné x)

Nan... Encore merci les filles, vous êtes géniales T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Les êtres que l'on aime ne meurent jamais

Le silence était oppressant. Lourd, pesant… En soit, ce n'était pas une nouveauté et il était habitué à cette ambiance, pareille à la chaleur suffocante des grands étés : envahissante, collante, assommante.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était adulte qu'il ressentait les choses de cette manière. Peut-être que cette maison avait toujours été ainsi, bouffée par le silence. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait détruite, même. Il n'en savait rien. Quand il était enfant, tout était beau autour de lui et le bruit faisait partie intégrante de son être : James avait toujours été quelqu'un de vivant qui avait besoin de parler, de créer du bruit et de l'animation autour de lui. Le silence était terrible pour lui, presque une punition.

Et puis, quand on était enfant, c'était si facile de cacher le mal-être, d'effacer le vide par des sourires et des éclats de rire aussi faux que contagieux. Il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour apaiser un enfant, lui faire voir les étoiles et lire la joie sur son visage. Si facile de cacher le mal-être, la souffrance, les tensions si palpables quand on est plus âgé…

Le fait était qu'il détestait cette maison. James y avait grandi, mais à présent, elle n'était plus qu'un ramassis de souvenirs qui lui étaient chers et qu'en même temps il désirait tant fuir. Il savait qu'une fois majeur, il quitterait ces lieux. Il fallait attendre encore deux petites semaines avant de pouvoir s'en aller. Deux petites semaines dont il ne voyait pas la fin…

C'était une décision difficile. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à sa mère, qui aurait tout fait pour qu'il reste avec eux. En fait, il n'en avait parlé à personne, connaissant d'avance les réactions de sa famille. Seule Lily savait. Cette petite peste qu'il avait malmenée étant enfant avait été sa plus fidèle confidente, lisant dans son cœur les maux qui le tourmentaient. Elle souffrait, elle aussi. Cette maison n'était plus la sienne, non plus. Elle aussi attendait le jour de sa majorité pour s'en aller. Si elle avait pu, elle serait déjà partie.

D'ailleurs… Peut-être qu'il allait l'emmener. Elle et Albus.

Il ne savait pas.

James était l'aîné de la famille. Depuis toujours, il avait vécu avec cette idée qu'il était le premier, alors il devait montrer l'exemple et protéger ses cadets. Doté d'un caractère impulsif, turbulent, voire même un peu dur, James avait été l'image même du grand-frère qui profite de son statut pour faire des misères aux plus jeunes, se vantant de son âge, exhibant aux autres la chance qu'il avait d'être né avant eux. Puis il avait grandi. Il avait mûri. Un peu trop tôt. L'amour fraternel qu'il avait montré autrefois par des misères suivies de cajoleries s'était mué en quelque chose de plus profond.

Il aimait son frère. Il aimait sa sœur. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus il pensait à les arracher tous les deux à cette maison. Les arracher de cet endroit glauque qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, prêt à s'écrouler.

Amoncellement de souvenirs qu'ils chérissaient mais qu'ils voulaient fuir…

Bientôt dix-huit ans. La vraie majorité, pas celle qui lui permettait de pratiquer des sortilèges hors de Poudlard. Celle qui lui permettrait de quitter la maison et de devenir le tuteur de son frère et de sa sœur. Il savait que s'il le proposait à Lily, elle irait de suite faire sa valise. Où iraient-ils ? Où irait-il lui-même ? Il n'en savait rien. Teddy lui avait dit à mi-mots qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour eux chez lui. Il venait d'emménager dans une petite maison avec sa fiancée, Victoire. Il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, Victoire vingt-deux. Son père avait d'abord refusé car ils étaient trop jeunes. Teddy avait acheté sa propre maison avec son héritage et l'argent placé par son parrain trois auparavant. Il avait demandé à Victoire de vivre avec lui. Il était malheureux. Bill finit par céder, le cœur en lambeaux.

Oui, si besoin, ils pourraient toujours aller chez lui. Il était pour eux comme un grand-frère, car même s'il n'avait jamais vécu chez eux, Teddy avait passé de nombreuses journées dans leur maison, et des vacances aussi. Il les aimait, tous les trois. S'il avait pu, il les aurait emmenés avec lui, dans sa maison. Mais Ginny n'aurait jamais voulu : il ne faisait pas partie de la famille, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Teddy avait pleuré, en entendant ces mots. Il avait même fait une crise d'hystérie. Il fallut aller chercher Oncle Bill, qui parvint à le calmer.

Teddy ne pleurait jamais. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient verser des larmes. Peut-être que, en fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert, à l'époque…

Mais James ne voulait pas penser à cela. Assis sur son lit, seul dans sa chambre, il pensait déjà à son départ. Sa valise n'était pas faite : si sa mère entrait dans sa chambre et la voyait, elle ferait une crise de nerfs. Non, il la ferait le jour de son anniversaire. Sa grand-mère comptait organiser une fête. Juste après, il partirait. Peut-être avec Albus et Lily sous le bras. Il n'en savait encore rien. Il devait aller voir un juge, après, pour devenir leur tuteur… Pas sûr qu'Albus veuille le suivre… Pas sûr qu'il veuille quitter cette maison…

Pas sûr qu'il survive…

**OoO**

La famille avait toujours été quelque chose d'essentiel pour Lily. Elle aimait sa famille, elle aimait les moments passés ensemble. Les fêtes de Noël, les anniversaires… Faisant partie de la dernière génération d'enfants, elle avait tendance à être quelque peu chouchoutée, surtout qu'elle était une fille. A peine née, Grand-mère Molly l'avait adorée et, sans vanité, elle était sans doute sa petite-fille préférée.

Cela avait toujours été un grand mystère pour elle. Elles étaient nombreuses, pourtant. Il y avait la belle Victoire, fille de Fleur et Bill. Elle avait hérité du charme de sa mère et elle retournait les cœurs, à Poudlard. Molly, la fille de Percy, était moins joli et mauvaise, et puis il y avait Lucy, mignonne mais discrète. Roxanne était plus casse-cou, plus dure aussi, ayant hérité du caractère turbulent de son père qui se montrait un peu trop laxiste avec ses enfants, ayant beaucoup trop perdu avec la mort de son jumeau et peu désireux de saper l'enfance de ses enfants avec des règles trop strictes. Enfin, il y avait Rose, la jolie Rose de Ron et Hermione, aux cheveux bruns et yeux bleus, si intelligente, si maternelle…

Oh oui, il y avait beaucoup, des petites-filles. Et pourtant, Lily était la préférée. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'école et préférait rester dans les jupes de sa grand-mère à l'aider à préparer les repas, malaxant la pâte à tarte, apprenant à coudre, à tricoter… Elle ne savait pas bien, mais le fait était que Grand-mère Molly lui passait beaucoup de choses, ce qui n'était pas au goût de toutes ses cousines, notamment Roxanne qui passait son temps à se faire enguirlander, de même pour Molly qui n'avait pas hérité du caractère de son aïeule. Rose était déçue de ne pas être reconnue à sa valeur. Victoire et Lucy n'en avaient que faire : la première n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de sa grand-mère, la deuxième s'entendait trop bien avec Lily pour lui en garder rancœur.

Ainsi, étant parfois l'objet de jalousie, Lily avait eu tendance à se rapprocher des garçons, même s'ils ne voulaient pas toujours d'elle car c'était une fille, voire parfois une peste. Il y avait l'âge bête des filles, et l'âge bête des garçons. Elle ne s'entendait bien qu'avec Hugo, le frère de Rose, et Louis, le petite dernier de Fleur et Bill. Ils avaient tous les deux son âge. A Poudlard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, inséparables. Le Clan des Weasley, on les appelait, même si Lily ne portait pas le même nom qu'eux.

Elle s'appelait Lily-Luna Potter. Fille du célèbre Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Autant ses cousins et cousines arboraient fièrement leur lien de parenté avec cet oncle aussi généreux que gentil, autant Lily et ses frères étaient plus discrets sur ce sujet, parlant de leur père comme d'un homme normal, sans jamais évoquer ses hauts faits et sa notoriété. Car pour eux, Harry Potter était un homme absolument normal.

Jamais ils n'avaient eu la sensation de vivre avec une célébrité. Leur père était un homme simple, aux plaisirs simples. Il travaillait beaucoup mais il était toujours présent pour ses enfants, les chérissant de tout son cœur débordant d'amour. Il faisait le ménage, parfois la cuisine. Souvent, même. Leur mère était incapable d'utiliser un _**épluche pomme de terre**_, ou alors la pomme de terre en question se retrouvait diminuée de moitié. Il rangeait leur chambre, aussi, et leur lisait des histoires moldues, plus jolies que celles sorcières.

Un papa absolument normal qui gérait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa vie de famille, couvrant de cadeaux ses enfants à Noël, jouant au Quidditch avec eux l'été et leur écrivant de longues lettres pendant l'année, quand ils n'étaient plus à la maison. Jamais ils n'avaient eu la sensation que leur père était exceptionnel. Enfin, il l'était, comme tous les papas, mais pas au sens où il était un sorcier hors du commun qui avait tué un puissant mage qui menaçait la vie de millions de personnes. Les seules fois où ils se rendaient vraiment compte de son importance, c'était quand il se rendait avec sa famille à la grande cérémonie qui avait lieu en mai, pour célébrer la mort de Voldemort. Et encore. Leur père n'y allait que pour assister avec eux au formidable feu d'artifice qui avait lieu ce jour-là.

Ah, ces feux d'artifice, songea soudain Lily en souriant. Ils avaient rythmé ses années de vie, comme un rituel, une habitude. Dès qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice quelque part, leur père les y emmenait, du moins quand ils eurent l'âge de les regarder sans hurler de peur.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur une photographie encadrée et posée sur son bureau. Dessus, il faisait nuit, le flash de l'appareil photo éclairant leurs visages. C'était lors de son premier feu d'artifice. Elle avait quatre ans à l'époque, Albus six et James huit.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, son père avait toujours symbolisé pour elle une sorte de figure protectrice. Quand elle avait peur, Lily appelait toujours son père, même s'il n'était pas là. Quand elle se faisait mal, elle accourait vers lui. Elle aimait quand il la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Alors en respirait son odeur, écoutait sa voix, touchait ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens… Albus adorait ça, aussi. Il était toujours fourré dans les jambes de leur père. Quand il était assis sur le canapé, il était rare qu'Albus ne soit pas sur ses genoux, suçant son pouce sans bouger, son _**ourson en peluche**_ coincé sous son bras. Cela avait d'ailleurs souvent été un sujet de moquerie : Harry ne pouvait pas s'assoir sans avoir son fils sur lui. Albus avait décidé d'ignorer ces railleries et leur père faisait comme si de rien n'était, aimant peut-être quand son fils était ainsi blotti contre lui.

Et sur cette photo, il en était de même : Albus était assis sur les cuisses de son père. James était assis contre lui. Et Lily, qui s'était échappée des bras de sa mère, était debout, Harry ayant passé un bras autour de sa petite taille.

_« N'aie pas peur, Lily ! Viens contre moi, ma chérie. »_

Ils souriaient tous les quatre à l'objectif, leurs visages blanchis par le flash un peu fort de la photographie. Mais ils étaient beaux.

Lily sentit un agréable sentiment de nostalgie envahir son cœur, puis il se serra violemment quand la mélancolie mêlée à la douleur l'étreignit. La jeune fille serra les dents, les yeux rivés sur la photographie, la gorge serrée. Elle était prête à pleurer. Etonnant comme l'être humain pouvait passer de la joie à la tristesse en si peu de temps…

Mais Lily serra les dents, s'arrachant à la vue de cette si jolie photo, prise des années auparavant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, refoulant ses larmes. Elle écouta la maison, le silence qui y régnait depuis des jours et des jours. Elle n'entendait même pas le bruit des pas de sa mère, qui avaient martelé le sol comme la trotteuse tournant autour du cadran de l'horloge, en bas, dans le salon. Ces petits pas qui avaient rythmé les minutes passées dans cette maudite maison qu'elle aurait tant voulu quitter.

Dans deux semaines, James devenait majeur. Elle n'attendait que ça. Lily n'avait que quatorze ans, c'était l'âge des bêtises et des hormones, la découverte du corps et de l'amour adolescent. Mais elle avait grandi d'un coup, projetée dans le monde des adultes. Un monde qu'elle détestait, qui lui ressemblait trop peu, et qui la considérait comme une gamine. Lily était trop mature pour son âge. James aussi.

C'était pour ça qu'il voulait partir. Il n'était plus capable de vivre dans cette maison comme un enfant. Il voulait partir, vivre sa vie, changer d'air. Quitter cette prison trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules de jeune adulte. Et Lily le suivrait. S'il lui proposait de partir, elle le suivrait, tirant Albus derrière elle. Tant pis s'il n'était pas d'accord. De toute façon, il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. S'il comprenait qu'il allait rester seul dans cet endroit, il finirait par les suivre.

Tout, sauf rester seul.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Comme pour cacher son visage, elle mit son bras devant ses yeux.

Ils allaient bien s'occuper de lui, tous les deux. Ils allaient prendre soin d'Albus, ils le chériraient.

Albus était un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui avait grandi trop vite, dans son coin, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Mis à part Papa.

Mais Papa, il voyait tout. Il avait regardé ses enfants grandir, il s'était émerveillé de les voir pousser, jour après jour.

Mais pas eux. Eux, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'Albus était devenu un homme. Avec des sentiments d'homme. Des comportements d'homme.

Et une folie d'homme.

**OoO**

James sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir de l'étage était silencieux, comme tout le reste de cette baraque lugubre. Il traversa ce couloir, ses chaussettes glissant sur le parquet un peu râpeux, n'ayant pas été ciré depuis un bon moment. Puis, il descendit les escaliers dont certaines marches grinçaient. Il atterrit dans le salon, vaste pièce qui fut autrefois remplie de rires et de chaleur. Le papier au mur était beige, défraichi, et au sol, une vieille moquette brune aurait bien eu besoin d'être remplacée. Les meubles étaient en bois clair, disposés harmonieusement dans la pièce, et les murs étaient recouverts de photographies diverses.

Les mains dans les poches, James s'avança vers une d'entre elles, toute petite. C'étaient ses grands-parents. Ils avaient son âge, une vingtaine d'années. Ils souriaient. Heureux. James baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Son visage prit un air douloureux.

_« Pleure, James. Si ça peut te soulager, pleure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai à personne ! »_

Son père ne pleurait jamais. Il pouvait se mettre en colère ou être triste, mais il ne pleurait jamais. Du moins, jamais devant eux. Même quand il avait des disputes houleuses avec leur mère, qui parvenait parfois à toucher la corde sensible, il ne cédait jamais aux larmes. Il restait fort, les yeux secs, la voix tremblotante.

C'était un homme, un vrai. Un papa solide qui ne leur montrait jamais ses faiblesses, mais les encourageant à lui montrer les leurs, à lui, pour qu'ils ne gardent pas sur le cœur de mauvaises choses. Pleurait-il, en secret ? Lui arrivait-il se laisser aller à la douleur ? Peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que personne n'était là pour le voir et le rassurer, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec ses propres enfants.

Une sorte de haine gerba dans le cœur de James. Les coins de sa bouche s'abaissaient dangereusement, il serrait les poings dans ses poches, la tête baissée.

Il les maudit.

Cette famille de merde qui avait détruit leur famille, ces hypocrites qui n'avaient pas été capable d'être là quand il aurait fallu. Ces oncles et ces tantes qui prônaient l'amour familial… Tous des salopards…

_« Langage, James ! Si ta mère t'entendait ! »_

Tais-toi, Papa.

« James ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Si. »

Mais il gardait la tête baissée, ses cheveux brun roux tombant sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il se calmait, apaisant son cœur maltraité qui s'emballait pour un rien. Mais ça, il n'y parvint pas. Autant il fut capable de ravaler ses larmes, il ne fut pas capable de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui rugissait dans sa poitrine.

En quelques secondes, elle fut près de lui. Alors James leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa mère, avant qu'elle ne le touche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose la main sur lui. Sa mère s'arrêta net, l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle était si petite… Quand il était enfant, James la voyait comme une géante qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à dépasser. A présent, il allait avoir dix-huit ans et il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, avec ses cheveux roux qui cascadaient autour de son visage. Vraiment une jolie femme. Autrefois, il avait été fier de l'avoir pour mère. A présent… il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, James. Tu es tout pâle.

- Toi aussi, Maman. Tu as des cernes.

- Je dors mal la nuit, à cause de… enfin tu sais. »

Elle se tordit les doigts nerveusement, son front prenant un pli soucieux. Elle était mal dans sa peau, la nervosité transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau. Elle lui faisait tellement pitié qu'il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait envie : qu'il la serre dans ses bras forts et qu'il la soutienne. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle, ça. Et lui aussi avait une tête de déterré. Lui aussi voulait qu'on l'aide, mais personne n'était capable de le faire, parce qu'il était grand, parce qu'il était mature, donc il devait surmonter tout ça seul. Et puis ça ne regardait personne. Personne n'osait venir dans cette maison, les laissant tous se démerder, comme ça avait toujours été le cas.

Cette haine. Cette haine qu'il nourrissait depuis des jours et des jours lui pourrissait le cœur et l'esprit.

James avait mal. Et il était seul.

Sa gorge se serra encore.

Il devait prendre sur lui et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Comme son père l'avait tant fait avant lui…

**OoO**

On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Pourtant, il était bien réveillé, mais il gardait les yeux clos. Ça faisait du bien, tout ce silence. Il avait entendu James passer devant sa chambre, silencieusement. Sa mère en bas avait fait quelques pas, bousculant au passage un vase qu'elle avait manqué de faire tomber, sûrement. Ce devait être celui dans le couloir. Son père l'avait mit là, ne sachant où le placer et refusant de le ranger dans un placard car sinon Grand-mère Molly se serait vexée de voir comment son cadeau était traité. Sa mère n'avait pas vraiment été contente, le bousculant à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la cuisine. Mais elle l'avait laissé là. Comme pour lui faire plaisir.

Albus ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre étincelait, le chaud soleil d'été tapant contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Des rayons du soleil, des petites particules de poussières voletaient, comme les cendres d'une explosion flotteraient dans les airs. C'était une belle journée. Pourtant, ils restaient tous là, à la maison, comme s'ils avaient peur de la quitter. C'était un fait assez étrange : à tous les coups, c'était pour veiller sur lui qu'ils ne sortaient pas pour profiter du beau temps, et pourtant, personne n'était avec lui pour le surveiller. Ou alors ils n'avaient pas le cœur à se balader.

Albus aurait voulu se lever et marcher un peu dans le jardin, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Allongé sur son lit, il semblait se reposer, recharger les batteries, refusant de répondre aux ordres du jeune homme. Dans le fond, ce dernier ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se lever. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, en fait.

Dans le fond, il n'avait envie de rien.

_« Albus, espèce de fainéant ! Allez, lève-toi ! Ton frère est déjà à table ! »_

Il avait faim, aussi. Un peu. Mais pas assez pour être capable de se traîner dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de consistant. A la place, il restait allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Deux billes vertes, comme celles de son père. Il était le seul à avoir hérité de ses yeux, et de ses cheveux aussi. James les avait auburn, Lily roux. Mais son frère aîné avait des lunettes, Albus n'en avait jamais porté.

Souvent, à Poudlard, on lui faisait remarquer sa ressemblance avec son père. La famille disait la même chose. On lui disait que James ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père à cause de son caractère, et Lily à sa grand-mère, tous deux décédés depuis longtemps. Ginny leur avait offert la rousseur de ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns. Albus avait tout pris de son père.

Presque tout.

Jamais il ne pourrait l'égaler, ou même penser à se mettre à son niveau. Il avait toujours éprouvé un respect incommensurable pour son père et un amour sans bornes. Autant sa mère, au fil des années, lui était devenue indifférente, autant son père avait-il toujours représenté dans son esprit une figure rassurante, solide et aimante.

Certains auraient souri d'ironie en entendant ces mots. Albus n'en faisaiit rien. Il les pensait. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de tous, dans cette maison. Il s'en fichait. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils voulaient, cela ne le regardait pas, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans leur tête. Il aurait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Surtout dans l'esprit de James.

Il fronça les sourcils, nerveux. James le terrifiait. Il n'en sentait pas réellement les effets, vivant comme dans un état second depuis des jours, mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, son frère lui faisait peur. Lily aussi, un peu.

Albus n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Il avait hérité de cela de son père. Mais il savait écouter, et sentir. Il pouvait presque lire dans les pensées en regardant les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et il avait senti le besoin pressant de James de quitter cette maison. Il était nerveux, il faisait les cents pas dans cet endroit comme un lion en cage sans jamais oser le quitter, touchant ses affaires dans sa chambre, remuant des choses… Et Lily faisait pareille. Elle aussi, elle voulait s'en aller. Et la perspective qu'ils puissent partir en le laissant tout seul ici le terrifiait. Alors il ne croisait jamais son regard, de peur qu'il lise au fond de ses yeux son futur départ.

James en était capable. Il avait tellement envie de s'arracher à cet endroit, de s'arracher au boulet que représentait son frère qu'il serait capable de quitter cet endroit comme un voleur, sans prévenir personne, peut-être avec Lily sous le bras. C'était sa chouchoute, de toute façon. Elle avait toujours été sa chouchoute. Il avait été là pour elle, sans les moments durs. Mais jamais avec son frère.

Albus était un garçon. Lily était une fille.

Albus devait surmonter ses épreuves. Lily avait besoin qu'on la soulève pour franchir les obstacles.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un élan de mélancolie s'empara de lui, en pensant à James, dans le salon, qui ne devait penser qu'au moment où il pourrait enfin faire sa valiser et franchir cette porte d'entrée qui demeurait close, personne n'osant sortir de cette maison.

Et ça…

C'était à cause de lui.

Albus Severus Potter.

C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient tous là, seuls dans cette maison trop grande qui tombait en ruine. C'était à cause de lui que James traînait comme une âme en peine dans la maison, que Lily entrait par moments dans sa chambre pour s'assoir quelques instants près de lui puis s'en aller, que sa mère se lamentait dans le séjour ou dans la cuisine, préparant des plats que personne n'avalait.

La vie s'était comme arrêtée dans cette maison de fous. Même son père était silencieux. Il n'était pas venu le voir, peut-être occupé ailleurs. Tout était silencieux.

Mollement, Albus tourna tête sur le côté et releva son bras. Dans le mouvement, sa manche laissa apparaître son poignet.

Un poignet entouré de bandages, pour cacher la profonde blessure qu'il y avait faite.

**OoO**

La chambre de Lily-Luna était tapissée de rose. C'était son père qui l'avait posé, des années auparavant, fixant une moquette couleur grenade sur le sol. Une vraie chambre de petite fille, dans laquelle elle s'était follement amusée, jouant avec sa maison de poupée ou son service à thé, ou encore dessinant sur son petit bureau blanc. Rien n'avait changé pendant toutes ces années, bien que son père ait prévu de tout réaménager une fois qu'elle serait rentrée de Poudlard. Lily était encore une petite fille dans sa tête quand elle quitta la maison à ses onze ans, pour aller à Poudlard, et elle fit jurer à son père de ne rien changer de sa chambre avant les vacances d'été, où ils choisiraient tous les deux les nouveaux meubles et le nouveau papier.

Finalement, rien n'avait été fait. Lily n'avait rien voulu changer, gardant cette chambre d'enfant dont le bureau était bien trop petit pour elle. Ses devoirs, elle les faisait sur son lit ou par terre, sur le tapis mauve un peu rêche. De toute façon, elle ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps dans cette chambre, ne rentrant pas à toutes les vacances et passant le plus clair de son année à l'école, dans ce gigantesque pensionnat qui était devenu comme sa seconde maison.

A présent, elle était étalée sur son lit pile à sa taille, bien que ses pieds dépassent un petit peu. Elle regardait le plafond qui aurait mérité d'être repeint. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits tout autour d'elle, et il n'y en avait aucun, mis à part le son étouffé des pieds de James, atténué par ses chaussettes, qui regagnait sa chambre. En bas, elle crut entendre sa mère se déplacer. Oui, ce devait être le cas. Elle avait tant écouté les bruits de cette demeure qu'elle les connaissait presque par cœur. A croire que le moindre pas résonnait entre ces murs éternellement silencieux, seuls témoins de leur vie triste à pleurer.

A côté, dans la chambre d'Albus, il n'y avait pas plus de bruit. Peut-être dormait-il, ou non. Lily n'osait aller le voir, ne sachant jamais quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pas facile de lui parler. Elle avait essayé, pourtant, mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop jeune, ou parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu, et elle se sentait coupable.

Ses yeux piquèrent. Sa vie avait basculé une nouvelle fois quand, quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient trouvé Albus dans la salle de bain du premier étage, allongé dans la baignoire, comme s'il dormait. Mais ses poignets étaient ouverts. Elle se rappelait avoir hurlé, dévorant presque des yeux cette scène improbable comme pour se prouver que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Le hurlement de sa mère avait été plus strident encore, quand elle avait découvert la scène à son tour, et puis elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, démolie. James avait réagi le premier, le cœur déchiré et les yeux révulsés par la douleur et l'horreur de la scène.

Lily se rappelait vaguement de la suite. Elle avait été comme dans un état second, assise sur un banc dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste, aux côtés de sa mère qui n'en finissait pas de pleurer, baragouinant des mots sans aucun sens, une souffrance indescriptible lui broyant le cœur. Ses cheveux roux tombaient devant son visage comme un rideau et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, incapable de rester droite, sans bouger.

Teddy avait accouru. Lily s'était alors jetée dans ses bras et il l'avait serrée contre son cœur, la broyant presque entre ses bras. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré aussi, embrassant les cheveux de la jeune fille et la tenant fermement contre lui, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là, elle, et vivante.

James, quant à lui, était resté avec Oncle Ron et Oncle Bill près de la salle d'opération. Le premier voulait soutenir son filleul, qui refusait qu'on le touche. Le second espérait que son propre filleul survivrait, priant de toutes ses forces, hanté par l'image du frêle garçon dans ses bras, le visage blafard et serein, ses poignés pansés par des bandages de fortune.

Albus avait survécu et s'était réveillé dans la soirée, au grand soulagement de la famille. Mais sa tentative de suicide fut comme une nouvelle déchirure dans leur vie, à tous.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à mettre fin à ses jours ? Lui qui était si gentil, si doux, pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités ?

Les réponses étaient multiples. Celles que la famille Weasley imaginaient les embarrassaient au plus haut point et une culpabilité sans nom les rongeait tous. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien prévu. Ils n'avaient pas pensé un seul instant que… Albus était solide pourtant, il aimait la vie, il était promis à de grandes choses… Comme son frère et sa sœur, il vivait avec une blessure au fond du cœur mais il vivait…

Depuis, le silence de cette maison s'était alourdi, devenant presque assourdissant. Le temps s'était comme ralenti, et personne ne venait ici. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Albus avait attenté à sa propre vie et aucun oncle, aucune tante, aucun grand-parent n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, les laissant seuls, dans leur coin.

De façon douloureuse, Lily avait compris, comme son frère, que c'était un fait de société : les sorciers, au sein d'une même famille, n'étaient pas vraiment solidaires. L'amour même avait une connotation différente de chez les moldus. Elle avait déjà pris conscience de cela quand James puis Albus avait quitté la maison pour aller à l'école : son père était toujours bouleversé, mettant des semaines, voire des mois à se remettre leur départ, tandis que sa mère voyait cela d'un œil neutre, se remettant rapidement de cette absence. Sensible à la douleur de son père, Lily avait d'abord cru sa mère sans cœur. Puis, elle avait compris qu'il en était de même chez ses oncles : quand les enfants allaient à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tristes, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

L'esprit de famille était différent. Albus et James rentraient toujours pour Noël, à la fois pour voir leurs parents, mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient que leur père les voulait avec lui pour les fêtes. Ce n'était pas le cas dans les autres familles : personne ne semblait s'émouvoir, au grand repas familial, de l'absence de Hugo, Dominique ou encore Louis. C'était comme ça. Le fait qu'ils ne passent pas les fêtes ensemble ou qu'ils ne se voient pas pendant une année entière ne semblait pas toucher particulièrement ces parents qui paraissaient au contraire plus libres.

Son père n'était pas comme ça, mais avec le recul, Lily attribuait cela au fait qu'il avait toujours grandi sans parents, sans amour, et qu'il ne vivait vraiment que quand ses enfants étaient là. Une fois ses deux fils à l'école, Harry avait concentré toute son attention sur sa fille. De même, Tante Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à sourire, pendant les fêtes de Noël, quand son fils ou sa fille refusait de rentrer. Quoique Rose était toujours là pour les fêtes, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas de Hugo qui savourait sa liberté. Les autres, d'origine sorcière, avaient le même comportement. Ils n'étaient pas cruels, c'était juste comme ça.

Alors à présent, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, dans cette maison, à vivre et à s'occuper d'Albus qui réagissait à peine au monde extérieur, comme plongé dans un autre univers. Il ignorait sa mère, fuyait le regard de son frère, tolérait sa sœur. Il avait plongé sa famille dans la douleur, et il semblait à peine en avoir conscience.

Ginny errait dans les couloirs sans trop savoir quoi faire, se sentant coupable comme jamais de cet acte inconsidéré et souffrant de ne pas savoir à quoi était dû cette tentative de suicide. Ses deux autres enfants la regardaient souffrir en silence, sans l'aider. Ils se soutenaient, partageant son sentiment de culpabilité. Surtout que eux, ils savaient pourquoi il avait fait ça…

Oui, ils savaient.

Ou plutôt, ils l'avaient compris, mais trop tard. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, pourtant, ils auraient dû voir… Mais Albus était comme leur père, il cachait ses sentiments derrière un léger sourire ou une attitude décontractée, alors qu'au fond de lui, son cœur se tordait, ses tripes se contractaient, son être tout entier se repliait sur lui-même, en proie au désespoir.

Lily rouvrit des yeux vitreux soulignés de cernes.

Elle n'avait rien vu.

Elle n'avait pas vu son frère souffrir.

Elle aurait dû, pourtant.

Elle était rodée, à présent.

Mais non.

Non…

**OoO**

Albus ferma les yeux, comme s'il espérait que les bandages disparaitraient s'il ne les voyait plus. Mais ils étaient bien là, autour de ses poignets, doux contre sa peau fragile.

C'était un acte de pure folie et il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à sa famille. Albus savait que sa mère était malheureuse et qu'elle pleurait, il l'avait tant entendue se lamenter… Lily aussi avait pleuré. Douce et gentille petite Lily… qui avait basculé dans le monde des adultes du jour au lendemain, devenant alors une femme, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas le corps…

Et puis James…

James qui devait lui en vouloir, qui le détestait peut-être. Pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il représentait, pour les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'extrême… Oh oui, il devait lui en vouloir. Albus se souvenait encore de sa voix, si forte et autoritaire, dans le feu d'artifice de sons qui avait explosé autour de lui quand on était venu le chercher dans la salle de bain. Il était à demi-conscient, souffrant d'être ainsi agressé par les cris qui fusaient comme des fusées dans la pièce, puissants et longs, et ces voix graves qui lui ordonnaient de rester vivant…

Tant de bruit… pour pas grand-chose.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. Il ne gardait de ce moment qu'un vague souvenir d'apaisement qui l'avait envahi comme une vague, le réconfortant. Ca ne faisait pas si mal que ça, le suicide. C'était même plutôt agréable. Une sorte de libération, et c'était passionnant de voir son sang s'écouler de ses veines, de voir la vie quitter peu à peu de son corps… Il s'était endormi, pensant ne jamais se réveiller.

C'était sans compter les hurlements et ces voix graves qui lui donnaient des ordres, le secouant dans tous les sens. On lui portait enfin de l'attention… Après toutes ces années où on l'avait ignoré, voyant en lui qu'un enfant banal, comme les autres, qui ne méritait pas plus d'intérêt que ça, il avait été porté aux nues, flottant dans les bras de son frère puis de son parrain, objet d'une attente longue et désespérée… Il avait été le centre de tous les regards, de toutes les pensées.

Albus était alors devenu quelqu'un d'important pour sa famille.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

Il espéra leur avoir fait mal.

Très. Très. Très mal.

Car dans cette famille d'aveugles et de sourds, on n'existait vraiment que quand on avait quelque chose en particulier, comme l'intelligence, la beauté ou l'inventivité. Les autres n'étaient que des membres de la famille, sans grand intérêt, portant juste un nom qui les distinguait des autres. Parmi ses oncles, il n'y avait que Bill, Charlie et Georges qui se distinguaient du lot : le premier était l'aîné, le second un dresseur de dragons, le troisième tenait une boutique de farces et attrapes. Les autres… n'étaient que des enfants normaux, sans particularité, même Ginny, la petite dernière, qui n'avait ni la sagesse de Bill, ni la bravoure de Charlie, et encore moins l'intelligence de Georges.

Albus était comme eux, parmi tous ces petits-enfants portant une simple étiquette autour du cou. Lily était la préférée, Victoire la plus belle. Rosie était reconnue pour son intelligence, Fred pour ses bêtises en tout genre, James pour ses fabuleuses qualités de poursuiveur. Les autres étaient banals, des petits-enfants comme les autres, sans qualité particulière. Sans distinction particulière.

Jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus commettent un acte désespéré, réveillant cette famille, qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour ce petit garçon si réservé attenterait à sa propre vie.

Ni lui, ni…

Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait le visage d'un enfant soulagé, content, comme s'il avait fait une bonne action. Il espérait qu'ils avaient eu mal, qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur bêtise. Il n'avait pas réussi à mourir, alors leur souffrance était sa seule consolation. Cela dit, elle ne vaudrait jamais la sienne, celle qui lui rongeait cœur depuis des semaines.

Cette douleur dans son cœur…

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il avait froid, ou comme s'il avait mal. Un visage lui apparut soudainement. Un visage beau encadré de cheveux blonds. Un visage qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien et qui avait fait partie de toutes ces années passées à Poudlard. Un visage qui faisait presque partie de lui-même…

Celui de Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et son corps se tendit à la simple pensée de son camarade classe. Tout était de sa faute, en un sens. Mais Albus s'accordait à dire qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un détraqué, ayant refoulé pendant des années ses sombres sentiments qui avaient explosé en lui comme de multiples fusées, cherchant à s'échapper par tous les moyens. Scorpius avait mis le feu aux poudres, voilà tout. Alors Albus avait ouvert sa peau pour que la douleur provoquée par ces multiples brulures s'en aille enfin de lui et le laisse en paix…

Albus Severus Potter avait toujours été un enfant réservé qui avait du mal à parler de lui-même, ne le faisant que dans les cas extrêmes, quand il ne lui était plus possible de garder les choses pour lui. Son père était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de ses problèmes sans rougir, mais il était bien le seul. Toujours fourré avec sa cousine Rose, qui était à Gryffondor comme lui, il s'était constitué un petit réseau d'amis qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Parmi ces amis, il y avait Scorpius Malfoy.

Jamais sa famille n'aurait pu accepter le fait qu'ils puissent s'entendre, tous les deux, et Albus le savait très bien. Pourtant, il était irrémédiablement attiré par ce jeune garçon charismatique et intelligent qui savait se montrer humble, malgré sa noble ascendance. De tout temps, il avait eu les cheveux un peu longs, tombant sur sa nuque et, avec les années, ils furent noués par un élastique. Il avait un joli visage, long et fin. Il avait tout hérité de son père, le célèbre Draco Malfoy.

Un jour où ils avaient manqué de perdre Lily sur la plage. Son père lui avait expliqué que les jeunes enfants, quand ils étaient perdus, marchaient toujours dos au soleil. Peut-être Albus aurait-il dû en faire de même, au lieu d'avancer toujours plus vers ce jeune homme qui allait causer sa perte. Mais à l'époque de ses onze ans, en ce lieu si libéré et strict à la fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil le Serpentard qui ne connaissait en rien son existence.

Ce ne fut qu'en deuxième année qu'ils s'adressèrent réellement la parole et ils s'entendirent très bien. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils avaient une image presque caricaturale de leurs familles respectives et qu'ils découvraient chez l'autre quelqu'un qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé découvrir. Albus parla de cette amitié restée secrète à son père, avant d'entrer dans sa troisième année. Il s'attendit à de la réticence venant de lui, mais Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules : il n'avait pas à juger les amis de son fils, le temps lui dirait s'il avait raison de lui faire confiance.

Albus n'en avait pas parlé au reste de sa famille. Il entra en troisième année, plus confiant, se disant qu'il ferait tout pour devenir vraiment un ami de Scorpius et non pas un simple camarade de classe avec qui il s'entendait bien.

Sa troisième année à Poudlard fut la pire d'entre toutes. Pour James aussi. Et Lily plus encore. Une année horrible qui défila devant leurs yeux à une vitesse effroyablement lente, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, allongeant les journées interminables avec un sadisme intolérable. Albus raya Scorpius de sa vie, détournant systématiquement les yeux de lui. Le blond accepta son choix, douloureusement, mais il fit tout pour ne plus le croiser. Ce petit jeu dura des mois jusqu'à ce que, vers le milieu de l'année, Albus s'effondre dans ses bras.

Une véritable amitié naquit entre eux. Elle demeura secrète : tous deux ne se parlaient que peu en public, n'échangeant que des banalités, mais le véritable lien qui les unissait était caché aux yeux de tous, dans des salles vides et poussiéreuses, dans les tours abandonnées ou encore dans la salle sur demande. Albus s'accrocha corps et âme à Scorpius qui fit tout pour l'aider à se relever.

Une vraie amitié, basée sur des valeurs et une affection mutuelle, qui allait au-delà des préjugés et de la rivalité entre les maisons…

Une amitié qui se mua en amour.

Son poing se serra, alors qu'il se recroquevillait encore plus sur lui-même. Ca faisait mal de penser à lui, à Scorpius qu'il aimait tant. Du haut de ses quinze ans, presque seize, Albus était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, et comme toutes les premières fois, l'adolescent se donnait pleinement dans ce qu'il croyait être bon. Il y croyait dur comme fer : il avait vécu des choses difficiles, son père accepterait forcément ça, sa mère aussi, par amour… Ils seraient tous d'accord, les rivalités entre leurs familles n'avaient plus lieu d'être, leurs pères parvenaient même à se parler civilement… Ils pouvaient s'aimer, ils…

Non.

Leur amour était voué à l'échec.

Deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer librement.

Pourtant, il y avait cru. Leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, leur complicité lui avaient fait voir les étoiles. Sa vie s'était remplie de bonheur, le gouffre d'affection qui noircissait son existence se trouvait enfin comblé. Il connaissait à nouveau la joie, il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ils s'aimaient.

Mais ils étaient deux hommes. Deux jeunes garçons qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie et que personne ne laisserait s'aventurer sur les chemins escarpés de l'homosexualité.

Albus avait d'abord essuyé un premier refus de Scorpius. Le visage grave, quelques jours avant les grandes vacances d'été, il lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir : tout ceci n'était qu'un flirt, une découverte enfantine de l'amour et de la tendresse, un jeu d'hormones un peu trop survoltées. Jamais leurs familles respectives n'accepteraient leur relation, de toute façon vouée à l'échec.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Après la tristesse et le désespoir survint la colère d'Albus. Feu d'artifice de mots grossiers, de jets de fureur et de haine… Feux d'artifices mouillés par les larmes, ravivés par la souffrance… Toutes ces étoiles qu'il avait eu dans les yeux, toutes ces sensation agréables qui avaient réanimé son cœur avaient soudain disparu de son existence.

Scorpius lui tourna le dos, le visage tourmenté, le fuyant.

Et Albus resta là, comme un idiot, déchiré.

L'adolescent rentra chez lui, le cœur en mille morceaux. Il n'osait pas parler de tout ça à James et Lily, un peu comme s'il avait honte. Alors il décida d'aller voir sa mère, pensant qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle saurait l'aider.

C'était la première fois que le jeune Albus Severus allait voir Ginny pour lui demander conseil.

Et ce fut d'elle qu'il reçu son deuxième et ultime refus.

**OoO**

Ginny n'avait jamais aimé le silence. Autant son frère Percy détestait-il le bruit, à cause de cette ambiance survolté qui avait toujours régné au Terrier, autant la benjamine des Weasley ne supportait pas le silence trop pesant, trop présent autour d'elle. Cela l'angoissait et la mettait dans un état de nervosité incroyable. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce besoin qu'elle avait d'entendre du bruit, mettant la radio quand elle était seule ou parlant pour ne rien dire. Lui, il avait grandi dans un placard à balais, obligé de faire silence au risque d'être puni. Il avait eu du mal à la comprendre, et pour elle aussi, cela avait été dur.

Ginny aimait Harry, et comme toutes les amoureuses, elle avait essayé de le comprendre, d'analyser sa façon de voir les choses. Il était comme Hermione, il avait des valeurs et des idées qui n'appartenaient qu'au monde des moldus et cette innocence, cette naïveté qui le caractérisaient avait toujours plu à Ginny. Elle avait aimé ce Harry un peu timide qui découvrait le monde chaque jour un peu plus, ce garçon banal qui cachait en lui des qualités incroyables, un sens du courage, du devoir… Une envie de vivre, de profiter de ce qui lui était offert…

Un homme idéal qu'elle avait toujours aimé, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. Il y avait des choses qui lui échappaient, comme cette tristesse insurmontable qui lui étreignait le cœur à chaque fois qu'un de ses enfants quittait la maison. Elle, elle voyait ça de façon absolument banale : ses frères avaient quitté la maison avant elle, puis Ginny en avait fait de même, sans éprouver vraiment de tristesse à l'idée de quitter sa mère. Elle avait grandi avec l'idée qu'elle passerait elle aussi sept ans à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry, ni de Hermione d'ailleurs, et aucun des deux n'était parvenu à se faire au départ répété de leurs enfants, surtout quand plus aucun d'entre eux ne fut à la maison. Si Ron et Ginny virent là une situation de liberté, Hermione et Harry ressentirent cela comme un abandon.

Il y avait d'autres choses semblables que Ginny ne comprenaient pas, comme son attachement pour le monde moldu, cette télévision qu'il installa chez eux, la fête nationale moldue où il emmenait leurs enfants pour regarder les feux d'artifices… Ginny était blasée, ne voyant pas en quoi de simples explosions pouvaient autant attirer son mari. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux quand il les levait vers les cieux, les feux se reflétant dans ses sombres prunelles pour les illuminer. Ce monde auquel il avait appartenu, Ginny n'avait jamais essayé d'en saisir les ficelles, et par la même occasion, elle n'était pas parvenue à tout saisir de Harry. C'était peut-être cela qui avait conduit leur couple à leur perte.

Son regard s'assombrit. Assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, les mains autour d'une tasse de café, elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se nouer. Elle revoyait pourtant Harry, des années auparavant, au bal de Noël, lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Il portait une _**robe de bal**_ vert bouteille, tournoyant maladroitement avec Parvati Patil, alors qu'elle-même se laissait guider par le timide Neville Longdubas qui avait un faible pour elle à l'époque. Elle avait seulement accepté de l'accompagner pour voir Harry et lui demander d'être sa cavalière, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas osé. Il était si mignon, à l'époque… Amour de jeunesse… Qui l'avait quittée, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir…

Ca faisait mal. Il s'en était allé sans un mot, les abandonnant tous ici. Oh oui, ils se disputaient, oh oui, il était malheureux et elle ne savait plus comment l'aider… Oh oui, il était déchiré entre deux existences, celle qu'il avait et celle qu'il aurait voulu… Oh oui, il avait mal, son Harry, tellement mal qu'il était parti, plaquant tout derrière lui, sans la moindre explication, ni pour elle, ni pour leurs enfants. Et il n'était jamais revenu. Elle aurait tant aimé, pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il lui revienne, qu'il repose ses yeux verts sur elle, qu'il l'aime encore, qu'il la chérisse à nouveau… comme au début…

Cette vie routinière ponctuée de feux d'artifice avait viré au drame. Les couleurs avaient disparu, ne restait plus que les explosions et le bruit, et enfin les cendres de leur vie et de leur amour, balayées par le vent…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ginny se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts crispés autour de la tasse de café. Tout en elle se tendait, prêt à se rompre. Elle était au bord du gouffre. Depuis que Harry était parti, elle n'était plus elle-même, vivant accrochée à des enfants trop loin d'elle. Seule chez elle, presque ignorée par sa famille qui la laissait seule avec sa douleur, elle avait compris quel sentiment d'abandon il avait lui-même ressenti autrefois quand ses enfants partaient vivre leur vie à Poudlard alors que lui restait à la maison, enfoncé dans une routine abrutissante.

A présent, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et elle avait comme perdu sa beauté d'autrefois. Ce qui avait constitué le centre de son existence, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, avait disparu et sa vie en vint à perdre tout son sens. Les autres disaient que ce n'était qu'un égoïste, Ginny ne parvenait pas à le penser.

Par amour, elle ne parvenait pas à le penser.

Plus maintenant, du moins.

Pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

Car si elle était devenue si laide, n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, c'était parce qu'elle avait commis l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. La deuxième, sans doute, après la colère et la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée pour Harry, qui égoïstement ne pensait qu'à lui et était prêt à faire voler en éclat ce qu'ils avaient construit à deux. Ce qu'il avait fait, de toute façon. Mais les choses auraient pu être différentes…

Et avec Albus aussi, ça aurait pu être différent…

Ginny poussa la tasse le plus loin possible d'elle, puis elle croisa les bras et cacha sa tête dedans. Elle se mit à sangloter. Ses yeux cachés derrière ses paupières, elle revoyait le visage rond et éberlué d'Albus quand, au fond de son _**berceau**_, il admirait les anges, levant ses petits bas potelés, attrapant des courants d'air entre ses mains. Un si beau bébé… Il y avait eu James, avant, qui avait été la fierté de Harry. Qu'il avait été heureux, le jour où il était né, qu'il avait pleuré en tenant son fils aîné dans ses bras… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu le chérir… Et quand Albus était né, ce fut bien pire encore, car il avait tout de lui : ses cheveux et surtout ses yeux. Père de deux petits garçons, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et Ginny s'accordait à penser qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cette époque, quand leurs enfants naissaient les uns après les autres, poussant comme des fleurs. Lily avait été la consécration de leur famille, sa petite fille, son ange, son bébé.

Albus Severus… Elle avait accepté ces prénoms par amour. Harry avait choisi tous les prénoms et Ginny avait acquiescé. Elle n'avait pas pu le lui refuser et, de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune idée des prénoms à donner. Elle aimait bien ceux que son mari avait choisis, surtout avec le temps : ils leur allaient si bien… Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Harry avait imposé des prénoms aussi durs et disgracieux pour leur petit deuxième. Ginny avait même pensé qu'Albus lui en voudrait un jour. Or, ce ne fut jamais le cas. Sans doute parce qu'Albus éprouvait un respect sans nom et un amour sans bornes pour son père, ce modèle qu'il regardait d'en bas, comme une ligne à suivre.

Albus Severus… Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Oh, elle l'aimait, comme les autres, mais elle n'avait pas la même affinité avec lui qu'avec ses autres enfants. James était son aîné, Lily sa petite fille. Albus était au milieu, plutôt débrouillard, ne demandant jamais rien à personne, ou quand il le faisait, c'était toujours à son père. Il avait paru peiné à son départ, mais pas autant que Lily qui fut très malheureuse : son premier Noël depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle l'avait passé en larmes dans sa chambre. James avait contenu sa douleur et son incompréhension, sa colère contre ce père indigne qui les quittait tous du jour au lendemain, suite à une dispute trop violente à sa mère. Il avait plié bagages sans la moindre explication, alors qu'il la leur devait ! Ce n'était qu'un lâche !

Et Albus… Albus, si doux, si gentil, si réservé… Il ne lui faisait jamais de souci, car dans le fond, il n'existait pas. Comme son père, il cachait tout dans son cœur, ses douleurs et même parfois ses joies, ne montrant que le meilleur pour n'inquiéter personne. Son fils avait disparu de son champ de vision tant il s'était fait discret, comme pour qu'on l'oublie. Ou peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il hurlait, il appelait à l'aide, mais personne n'avait été fichu de l'entendre, pas même elle, sa propre mère.

Un jour, Albus reparut. Grandi de trois ans, il fut devant elle, à sa taille, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui dévoila le fond de son cœur. Un cœur blessé qui avait connu les joies des amours adolescentes. Ginny se rappelait encore de ses yeux pétillants. Il avait les mêmes que Harry quand il était passionné, heureux. Comme quand il regardait les feux d'artifice, qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux…

Feux d'artifices mouillés, par les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues.

Feux d'artifices de colère et de haine.

Cris, hystérie…

Je suis amoureux, Maman. Amoureux de Scorpius Malfoy…

_« Essaie de comprendre, Ginny… »_

Non. Cela avait été trop pour elle. Pas lui, pas un Malfoy… Pas ce fils de mangemort, ce sang-pur… Pas un homme… Pas de ça pour son fils, jamais… Elle se battrait contre ça, contre cette abomination, cet amour passager…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Songea-t-elle alors que ses larmes redoublaient. Qu'avait-elle fait… Ginny avait été odieuse avec son fils, qui cherchait du réconfort vers elle, une sorte de solution, sans doute. C'était comme une confession, un secret murmuré à son oreille. Comme un petit garçon…

Et elle avait hurlé.

Et il avait répliqué.

Et elle l'avait renié, humilié, insulté…

Et il avait pleuré, saigné, oublié…

A présent, elle gémissait. Face contre table, ses bras croisés sous sa tête, elle gémissait comme une bête blessée. Une maman au cœur maltraité.

Son fils… La chair de sa chair… Endormi dans la baignoire, les poignets ouverts…

Une vision d'horreur. Le cauchemar de sa vie. Elle pensait avoir atteint le fond avec le départ de Harry, mais le pire n'était jamais vraiment atteint…

Et elle avait pleuré, encore et encore… Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, priant de tout son être pour qu'il ne meurt pas. Son bébé, son fils qu'elle avait oublié, pensant qu'il serait assez fort pour surmonter l'absence de cet homme qui avait été son modèle pendant tant d'années. Cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, qui était amoureux… Un jeune homme malmené qui avait trouvé refuge dans des bras chaleureux, auprès d'une personne qui ne voulait plus de lui…

Et la seule chose qu'elle était parvenue à faire fut de céder à l'hystérie et lui faire du mal, ses hurlements explosant dans la maison trop vite comme des pétards, le blessant jusqu'à l'âme.

Elle aurait dû comprendre, pourtant.

Elle aurait dû voir.

Elle aurait dû reconnaître son Harry debout devant elle, qui essayait de lui expliquer que son cœur avait mal et qu'il avait besoin d'être aidé.

Elle aurait dû lire dans ses yeux la douleur et le besoin…

Mais Ginny avait été aveugle.

Comme James, trop éloigné de la réalité d'alors, et Lily, trop jeune pour comprendre.

Soudain, les paroles de Luna Scamander, la marraine de Lily, lui revinrent. Si rêveuse, si douce Luna, qui avait été son amie à une époque, et qui l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Ginny se souvint douloureusement de ses paroles, qu'elle avait prononcées le lendemain du retour d'Albus chez eux. Elle s'était assise face à elle dans la cuisine, la lumière douce du matin jouant dans ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés. Sa voix claire avait résonné dans la pièce, comme une caresse, alors que ses mots tétanisaient Ginny sur place.

« Ca ne peut plus durer, Ginny. Tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup, autant que j'apprécie Harry. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux plus laisser la situation telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Tes trois enfants sont au plus mal et je sais que tu es incapable de prendre sur toi pour les aider, tout comme tu en as été incapable quand Harry t'a quittée. Donc, avec Rolf, nous avons décidé de prendre sous notre tutelle Lily. Elle ne peut plus rester ici, surtout que James va s'en aller. Oh non, Ginny, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il va être majeur et c'est évident qu'il va s'en aller. Quant à Albus, Hermione a décidé d'en prendre la garde. C'est sa tante et je ne pense pas que le juge fera beaucoup de difficultés. Quant à James, il ira sûrement chez Teddy, mais il est le bienvenu chez nous. »

Tétanisée, elle était. Luna souriait légèrement, comme si elle lui racontait une bonne nouvelle. Comme si elle se moquait d'elle. Mais Ginny n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que c'était un avertissement ou une façon de lui dire qu'elle devait se ressaisir. Luna lui prendrait sa fille et Hermione son fils. Ils ne seraient sans doute pas heureux chez elles, mais peut-être plus que dans cette grande maison étouffée par ce silence pesant. Ils se seraient sans doute mieux dehors, loin des souvenirs que renfermait cette maison…

Loin d'elle, qui avait causé sans le vouloir le malheur de son propre fils…

Cette haine qu'elle avait tant accumulée s'était réveillée d'un coup en entendant le nom honnis de ce Scorpius.

Tout était de sa faute, et en même temps…

Elle avait eu mal, elle aussi…

Ginny pensa à Harry.

Elle espérait qu'il était heureux là où il était.

**OoO**

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Albus se leva de son lit. Debout, il chancela, comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas levé, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. C'était un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les jours passaient, immuables et tous semblables, sans qu'il ne les voit défiler devant ses yeux. Par moments, alors qu'il somnolait dans son lit, Albus s'était demandé ce qu'avait ressenti son père, enfermé dans son placard à balai. Il s'était demandé ce que cela faisait d'attendre que les jours passent, que les années passent, en attendant d'être un jour enfin libre…

_« Tu sais Albus, on n'est jamais tout à fait libre… Quand on pense enfin l'être, on se rend compte qu'on est plus enchaîné que jamais à la vie que nous menons… »_

A pas lents, Albus sortit de sa chambre. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir qui était vide. James et Lily étaient dans leurs chambres et sa mère devait se morfondre dans la cuisine. En silence, il put sortir sans _**complications**_ de la maison. Il traversa d'abord le couloir, puis descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit, avant de traverser l'entrée du salon rapidement pour que sa mère ne le voie pas, si jamais elle se trouvait là. Puis, il enfila une paire de chaussures et sortit de chez lui.

Le soleil lui explosa à la figure, lui faisant voir les étoiles. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda l'astre de lumière avant de les baisser vers la clôture du jardin. Il secoua la tête : autant passer par derrière, sinon il risquait d'être vu par sa mère… Il espéra que James et Lily n'aient pas l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'il enjambait la clôture du jardin et courrait dans le champ d'à côté.

Leurs parents avaient acheté une maison dans une sorte de trou perdu, dans la campagne. Sa mère avait toujours vécu dans ce genre d'endroit et son père n'avait connu que la ville, alors ils avaient décidé tous les deux d'un endroit tranquille où ils ne seraient jamais ennuyés par les voisins trop proches ou les journalistes. Un lieu paisible où leurs enfants pourraient grandir sans soucis, loin des journalistes et des sorciers véreux qui les empêcheraient de grandir comme les autres.

Albus avait cessé d'aimer cette maison quand son père s'en était allé car c'était comme si elle perdait de sa substance, de ce qui faisait de ce lieu un endroit magique et chaleureux. Aussi, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Harry emmenait souvent ses deux fils se balader dans le coin, dans les champs, les bois… Parfois il leur apprenait le Quidditch, ou alors ils allaient chez un vieux sorcier faire du cheval… Albus n'avait jamais été doué sur un balai, il tombait tout le temps, alors son père l'avait un jour posé sur le dos d'un cheval et alors il avait pu sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, le vent caresser son visage et le sentiment de compétition qui avait guidé ses gestes.

Galopant dans le champ du voisin, où il avait tant couru avec son père et son frère étant enfant, Albus sentait son esprit se vider. Il faisait chaud, le soleil tapait sur sa tête et le faisait transpirer, asséchant sa gorge et alourdissant ses mouvements. Albus n'avait jamais été très endurant. Il tenait ça de son père, si maigre quand il était jeune, alors que son frère aîné passait son temps à courir, faisant des ronds dans le jardin, puis s'enfuyant avec Teddy pour explorer ce coin désertique.

Chaque lieu avait son histoire et les souvenirs qui lui étaient attachés. Chaque arbre, chaque maison, chaque paysage avait une résonnance dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui avait découvert la liberté et la paix en ces lieux qui avaient été son chez lui, où son père s'épanouissait en même temps qu'eux, découvrant la vie et le bonheur qu'elle pouvait apporter.

Son père avait été heureux, ici. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait grandi trop vite… C'était un éternel insatisfait, un homme déboussolé qui avait refoulé ses sentiments toute sa vie… Et le jour où il eut besoin d'aide, quand il y eut besoin qu'on le comprenne…

Il ne connut que le rejet, le dégoût et la haine…

Albus se laissa tomber sous un grand arbre, profitant de son ombre. Exténué, ayant passé tant de jours dans son lit à ne rien faire, le jeune homme prit un peu de repos, le dos contre le tronc de bois, respirant en gardant les yeux clos. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas couru de cette manière, et en un sens, ce n'était pas faux. James ne s'occupait pas de lui, il ne l'emmenait jamais se balader et encore moins s'amuser avec lui.

James ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais aimé… Il n'en savait rien. Albus ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus sur qui il pouvait compter : son frère, sa sœur, sa mère… Le premier allait l'abandonner, la deuxième le regardait avec une sorte de peur dans les yeux et sa mère ne l'avait pas compris. Que restait-il ? Ses amis ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Pas plus que sa famille qui n'en avait que faire de son existence…

Albus Severus ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits autour de lui, sentant une faible brise lui caresser le visage. Il se sentait bien, son esprit voguant gentiment vers le sommeil réparateur et trompeur. Il aurait voulu ressentir un tel sentiment de quiétude plus souvent, oublier comme en cet instant tous ses malheurs… Il aurait voulu mener une vie normale, comme les autres, avec un père et une mère amoureux, une famille soudée comme il en avait connue quand il était plus jeune.

Il en vint à penser à Scorpius, à sa propre famille qui ne tenait plus debout, son père qui travaillait sans cesse pour oublier et faire oublier les autres que sa famille était un ramassis d'ordures, et sa mère qui fermait les yeux, car de toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Scorpius qui devait être chez lui, dans sa chambre, si loin de tout… Si loin de s'imaginer qu'Albus avait commis un tel acte…

Quelle réaction aurait-il s'il savait ? Aucune idée. Et Albus ne lui dirait rien. Il le reverrait en septembre et il baisserait les yeux, faisant comme si de rien n'était, refoulant ses sentiments et cette douleur qui tiraillait son cœur et ses poignets.

Il oublierait.

Il essaierait d'oublier, parce que de toute façon…

C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

« Al' ? »

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, comme sortant d'une transe. L'adolescent leva les yeux et il vit son père, debout non loin de lui. La sueur goutait à son front, collant quelques mèches noires sur sa peau. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, un peu comme s'il lisait en lui, à demi cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes. Albus fut stupéfait de le voir là, si près de lui, alors que cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait revu. Une sorte de joie profonde réchauffa son cœur blessé.

« Ca ne va pas, mon grand ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

- J'ai couru trop vite. Et… ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Tu n'as jamais été très endurant. Tu tiens ça de moi ! »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, le dos contre le large tronc de l'arbre. Il s'éventa avec sa main, tant il faisait chaud, alors que son fils le détaillait. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même homme pas bien grand aux cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux à demi cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise à carreaux, dont les manches étaient retroussées à ses coudes. Il était toujours aussi beau. Albus l'avait toujours trouvé beau, même si les années avaient laissé quelques traces sur son visage.

Son père tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de son fils, le regardant avec une infinie tendresse.

« Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, Papa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi… C'est fou, tout de même. »

Harry posa une main sur la tête de son fils qui faisait presque sa taille, caressant ses cheveux noirs de jais.

« Quinze ans… Et beau comme le jour.

- Tu exagères !

- Non. Tu es aussi beau que James. Il a un charme particulier, il aime faire le joli cœur. Mais tu es aussi bien que lui, tu sais.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Tu l'as toujours fait. »

Harry émit un petit rire amusé, retirant sa main chaude des cheveux de son fils. C'était vrai, en un sens : il avait toujours valorisé son deuxième qui se jugeait tellement inférieur à son aîné.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Albus ne savait pas quoi dire à son père, ou plutôt, il avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence, le visage un peu hésitant, le regard porté sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux.

« J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Ces mots sortirent de nulle part, tombant entre eux comme du plomb. Aussitôt, Albus sentit son cœur se serrer, ses larmes monter, ses blessures picoter. Tout son être se tendit et une honte innommable s'empara de son être.

Il avait voulu mourir. Non, il ne regrettait pas. Oui, il l'avait voulu. Bien sûr, le désespoir et la douleur avaient été assez forts pour l'amener à commettre cet acte incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Mais près de cet homme qu'il avait toujours respecté et admiré, à quelques centimètres de son père qui autrefois le soulevait dans ses bras pour lui faire toucher le plafond et qui l'emmenait aux feux d'artifice l'été, Albus Severus eut honte.

« Papa…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Albus ? »

Il tourna la tête vers lui, et dans ses yeux verts, Albus lut la douleur. Oui, il n'avait pas été là, non, il n'était pas un bon père. En quelque sorte, c'était un peu de sa faute. Et il s'en voulait, très certainement. Et l'idée même d'avoir failli perdre son fils, la chair de sa chair, devait être insoutenable pour lui, tout comme cela avait pu l'être pour sa mère qui se morfondait dans la cuisine et le salon, errant dans ces deux pièces comme une âme en peine.

« Dis-moi, Albus. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas.

- Je…

- Explique-moi. Avec tes mots. Avec ton cœur. »

Les mots coulèrent de sa bouche comme une cascade, alors que des larmes, peu à peu, dévalèrent ses joues rondes. Toute cette souffrance accumulée, ce secret si ardemment gardé, cet étouffement qui lui étreignait le cœur se déversèrent sur le sol, durs et mouillés. Albus regardait par terre, les jambes étendues, sans oser lever les yeux vers son père, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il n'en avait pas été de même avec sa mère : il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, lui confessant son secret en quelques mots, se triturant les doigts. A présent, c'était bien différent : son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années était là, près de lui, revenu à cause de sa tentative de suicide, alors qu'il l'avait tant de fois appelé autrefois, tant de fois supplié de revenir à la maison. Combien de fois avait-il hurlé, un oreiller sur sa bouche, en espérant que son père, quelque part, l'entende ? Combien de fois avait-il noyé son oreiller de ses larmes, quand son cœur ne pouvait plus les contenir ?

Albus déversait tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder. S'il devait recevoir un coup de grâce, ce serait son père qui le lui donnerait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal, de garder tout cela pour lui, de se sentir si seul au monde… Personne ne s'était intéressé à lui, personne n'avait pris soin de lui, alors qu'il en avait tellement eu besoin… Et quand il avait enfin besoin d'aide, quand enfin il avait eu besoin qu'on le soutienne, qu'on lui explique, on le traitait comme une abomination… On le fuyait, on le regardait de loin, de travers…

Il l'aimait. Albus aimait Scorpius Malfoy. Même s'il l'avait quitté, même s'il lui avait fait du mal… Il l'aimait. C'était dégoutant, contre nature… Il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver de sentiments pour lui…

Pas le droit…

« Al' ? »

Le silence s'était fait, entrecoupé de sanglots indomptables qui ravageaient le corps fragile du jeune homme, ce corps faible qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé de tout.

« Tu as fini ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Alors le bras de son père s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il l'attira contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux. Surpris, Albus leva les yeux vers lui, alors que Harry prenait délicatement son poignet. Son tee-shirt laissa apparaître le bandage fait autour de sa blessure et Harry y déposa un baiser. A nouveau, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Albus qui se réfugia contre la chaleur et la tendresse de son père, qui semblait le bercer, comme quand il était enfant.

« Ne pleure plus, Albus. Ca fait du bien de pleurer, ça soulage, mais je n'aime pas de voir dans cet état. Moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer. Quand je vois dans quel état tu es, j'ai envie de hurler et de t'emmener loin d'ici.

- Alors emmène-moi… Emmène-moi avec toi…

- Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi, mon chéri, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener. Ni toi, ni James, ni Lily. Pas maintenant. Un jour, peut-être, je viendrai vous chercher… Mais pas pour le moment. Vous devez vivre, tous les trois, une vie bien à vous, où vous serez libres et capables de gérer toutes les situations. Moi, je ne sers pas à grand-chose, à part à faire du mal autour de moi.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Si, Al', c'est vrai…

- Non, on t'aime… T'es parti…

- Parce que je ne pouvais plus rester. Je n'en étais plus capable. Il y a plein de choses… Vous n'étiez plus à la maison, j'étais seul avec Ginny et Lily… Je cachais les yeux de ta sœur, je jetais des sortilèges de silence à sa chambre pour qu'elle n'entende rien… Mais si tu savais combien de fois je me suis disputé avec ta mère… Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie, de ces mensonges qui détruisaient mon existence. Et puis… »

D'une main douce, son père prit le menton de son fils et leva son visage vers lui. Un sourire doux ornait ses lèvres.

« J'ai été comme toi, Albus. J'ai aimé. Vraiment aimé. Et comme toi, j'ai refoulé, j'ai tout gardé pour moi, en mentant, encore et toujours, pour garder ce rôle de père, de mari et de gendre modèle. Mais vous êtes devenus ma seule source de bonheur… Il y a tant de choses qui ont détruit ma vie, Albus, tellement de choses que je ne peux t'expliquer aujourd'hui.

- La famille ?

- Il y a ça, oui. Les Weasley ne sont pas mauvais. Ils m'ont accueilli, ils m'ont aimé. Mais c'est une vieille famille sorcière et nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, la même vision du monde. En grandissant, tu verras que tu ne pourras pas toujours les comprendre ni suivre leurs avis, parce que tu es différent des autres. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je pense que je suis tout simplement un égoïste.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas fait ça. »

Sa voix se coupa, ses yeux se troublèrent. Avant qu'Albus prononce le moindre mot, son père ferma baissa ses paupières et respira un grand coup, puis il regarda le paysage, la mine grave, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer ses émotions.

« Tu sais, Al'… Même si je suis parti, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Toi, James et Lily… Vous étiez la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie, et vous êtes ma seule fierté, la seule chose que j'ai vraiment réussie dans ma vie… »

Non, pensa Albus. Son père n'était pas un égoïste. Il était parti, certes, sans rien dire à personne, sans s'expliquer, les laissant tous dans le désarroi. Mais peut-être… que c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être que leur père n'avait pas voulu qu'ils le voient s'autodétruire, constater trop tard que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un mince fil prêt à se rompre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils voient sa déchéance, sa souffrance… Qu'ils s'en veuillent, plus tard, de l'avoir retenu chez eux, de n'avoir rien vu venir…

Oui, il les avait laissés… Parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, qui n'avait pas su vers qui se tourner, et qui avait fui, non sans souffrir, seul, loin de tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie…

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que ça fait, que d'aimer sincèrement quelqu'un, et de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa vie comme on l'entend parce que personne ne peut comprendre ni approuver. Ne pas savoir vers qui se tourner, chercher des réponses, se refermer sur soi-même… Et puis essayer d'en finir, parce que de toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre solution… »

Son visage était soudain fatigué, triste, lointain. Albus se colla encore plus à son père qui raffermit son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Comme pour se convaincre qu'ils étaient bien là, sous cet arbre, et qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître soudainement…

« Albus Severus… »

Harry Potter tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, honnêtes, francs…

« Ne les laisse pas te faire du mal. »

Sa voix semblait venir de loin, du plus profond de lui-même…

« Ne les laisse pas te détruire. Vis ta vie, Albus Severus, vis ta vie comme tu le sens et sois heureux. Sois heureux pour moi qui ne l'a jamais vraiment été. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, comme des émeraudes.

« Aime Scorpius Malfoy si ton cœur te dit de le faire. Pourquoi devrais-tu lutter contre tes sentiments, si ce garçon te rend heureux ? Peut-être qu'il a peur, c'est pour ça qui a voulu en finir. Mais que ce soit lui, ou un autre, ne t'empêche jamais d'aimer. »

C'était comme un feu d'artifice dans ses yeux verts, des étoiles qui brillaient, étincelantes… Des yeux magnifiques, qui reflétaient tant de choses, et ici, l'amour, le véritable amour, qu'il éprouvait pour son fils qu'il avait failli perdre dans un élan de désespoir…

« Et ne meurs pas, Albus. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la mort. Moi, je l'ai vécue, je l'ai vue. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher et de sentir le vide creuser un fossé en toi, te vider de toute substance. J'ai trop perdu dans ma vie pour imaginer que je puisse te perdre à cause de ce que pensent les autres. Je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose, tu viens de le dire, Al', mais ce que les autres pensent de toi, ce que ta mère, ton frère ou ta sœur peuvent juger de ton être, tu le crains, et c'est ça qui t'a achevé. »

Tant de douleur à présent sur son visage. La douleur d'un père qui n'a pas su être là pour son fils, qui n'a pas su voir les choses venir… Le visage d'un mauvais père qui demande pardon sans dire les mots pour, parce que de toute façon, son absence ne peut être pardonnée par quoi que ce soit…

« Alors ne les laisse pas faire. Jamais, Al'. Ne les laisse pas guider ta vie, parce que tu as peur de les perdre. S'ils t'aiment, ils resteront avec toi. Sinon…

- Mais toi, tu as fait comme moi ! »

Une souffrance innommable passa sur le visage de son père et Albus regretta immédiatement ces mots.

« Par…

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu commettes mes erreurs. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial, mon fils. Tu n'es pas comme James ou Lily qui ont besoin des autres pour exister, tu peux rester seul, vivre seul. Tu n'as pas besoin des autres pour être toi-même, on te trouve même un peu bizarre d'être si peu sociable. Tu es un peu comme moi. Tu n'as pas été gâté de ce côté-là… »

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de son père dont le visage s'apaisa, prenant un air plus doux.

« Alors ne fais pas attention à eux. Fais un tri. J'avais déjà commencé à le faire, moi, avant de partir. Vers la fin, je ne parlais plus qu'à ta tante Hermione et ton oncle Bill.

- C'est tout ? Et Oncle Ron ?

- Je me suis disputé avec lui. Il l'a regretté. Mais tu sais, quand quelqu'un te fait du mal et que tu es déjà mal dans ta peau, tu as du mal à pardonner. Tu n'en pas vraiment envie, en fait. Et je pense que ce qui lui faisait du mal, c'était précisément que je m'en fiche un peu. Tu as le visage tout sec et tout tiré ! »

Harry caressa les joues salées d'Albus qui ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il se sentait mieux, comme libéré d'un poids. Des ailes semblaient avoir poussé dans son dos. Cela lui avait toujours fait cet effet quand son père guérissait un gros chagrin, et des années plus tard, il ressentait encore les effets bénéfiques de son étreinte et de sa voix.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- Bien mieux. Merci d'être venu.

- Je te devais bien ça. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que tu avais fait ça. Je me suis maudit. Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon père.

- Tu es un bon père. Mais tu n'étais pas heureux.

- Si. Avec vous.

- Tu travaillais trop.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'aimais plus maman.

- Non.

- Ils te prenaient pour quelqu'un que tu n'étais pas.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Et tu aimais quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer. »

Harry se tut. Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Alors il embrassa son fils sur le front, puis se leva. Albus resta assis par terre et il le regarda déplier ses jambes, ses mains près de ses poches, ses bras un peu trop fins pour un homme qui avait été autrefois auror. Son père se tourna vers lui, avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Si ta mère me voit ici, elle va devenir folle.

- Elle l'est déjà.

- Autant éviter qu'elle ne le devienne trop. »

Harry tira la langue d'un air moqueur alors qu'Albus riait. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il riait et cela sembla éclairer le visage de son père qui souriait.

« Tu embrasseras James et Lily. Et tu leur diras que je les aime aussi. Je les aime à la folie. Tout autant que toi. »

Il était beau. Tellement beau, à l'ombre de l'arbre, son visage si doux reflétant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour eux, et le regret aussi, le regret de ne plus être là…

« D'accord. »

Albus sourit à son tour. Son cœur était léger. Il n'était pas triste. Il regarda encore son père se retourner et avant dans le champ, sous le soleil éclatant de juillet. Nous étions le 31.

Il avançait, droit devant lui. Et puis soudain…

Harry Potter se retourna.

Il semblait avoir rajeuni de vingt ans. C'était presque un adolescent qu'il avait devant lui, avec un sourire d'enfant. Un corps malingre, des lunettes de travers, des cheveux mal coiffés…

Avec le sourire d'un ange…

« Tu diras aussi à Draco que je l'aime ! »

Sa main levée comme un salut. Ou un Au revoir…

**OoO**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy vivait dans le Manoir familial de sa famille, avec ses parents, Draco et Astoria Malfoy, ainsi que sa grand-mère, qui avait échappé à la prison grâce à Harry Potter. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, pour un motif qu'il ignorait et qu'il ne préférait pas connaître. Cette femme était fière et blessée, il n'avait sans doute pas voulu la rabaisser une nouvelle fois en essayant de comprendre. En compensation, il avait simplement exigé sa libération, la sienne et celle de son fils, qui n'avait été qu'un objet entre les mains de Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy, au contraire, fut enfermé à Azkaban à vie. Il n'était toujours pas mort, en dépit d'une grave maladie qui l'avait tenu au lit pendant des jours et des jours. C'était Scorpius qui lui en avait parlé : chez lui, sa grand-mère s'insurgeait car son état s'aggravait et son fils refusait de faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu, soudoyant les geôliers pour qu'il puisse obtenir une chambre, dans une autre prison, le temps qu'il se remette. Personne n'avait défendu cet homme à son procès, ni Draco, présent, ni Harry, qui l'avait regardé d'un œil indifférent, comme si son cas était déjà réglé.

Albus n'avait fait qu'apercevoir Draco Malfoy. Il venait toujours chercher Scorpius, seul, et sur son visage affable, il avait toujours pu voir une sorte de bonheur caché quand son fils unique s'avançait vers lui. Il était un peu comme son propre père, heureux de retrouver la chair de sa chair, mais sans véritablement le montrer. Ce n'était pas qu'une routine, des périodes prévus et inaltérables où il pouvait voir son fils ou non.

Aussi, le jeune homme le voyait dans ces grands galas où ils avaient été forcés d'aller. En réalité, il n'y en avait qu'un seul : la date d'anniversaire du décès de Lord Voldemort. Son père ne les y emmenait que pour voir le fabuleux feu d'artifice qui explosait dans les cieux, des images se dessinant sur ce grand tableau noir d'encre, des goutes des lumières coulant le long de la paroi, illuminant les spectateurs qui s'émerveillaient devant un tel spectacle. Plus jeune, Albus n'avait fait que lever les yeux au ciel pour regarder les explosions bruyantes et magnifiques qui remplaçaient les étoiles pendant de longues minutes. Plus grand, il avait regardé autour de lui, cherchant son ami des yeux, et il l'avait trouvé près des siens.

Draco Malfoy était un bel homme, pâle, blond, d'une froideur sans nom. Albus ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il n'avait en réalité qu'un avis minime sur sa personne, et dans le fond, il ne savait quoi en penser. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas juger cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il aurait voulu connaître.

Tant de questions qu'il aurait voulu lui poser, tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui demander… Il y avait tellement de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête, qui voulaient sortir, mais qui restaient en lui, car c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Peut-être aurait-il dû continuer à se taire. Il n'aurait subi les foudres de sa mère, ce feu d'artifice de colère, de souffrance et de rage qu'elle avait gardé en elle, faute de mieux.

Alors qu'il marchait vers l'immense manoir familial des Malfoy, Albus se rappela de ces soirées passées à regarder les cieux. Il se souvint qu'ils étaient toujours tous les trois sur leur père. Peut-être pas au début, mais il arrivait un moment où, passionnés par le spectacle fantastiques, les trois enfants Potter étaient tout contre leur père. Même Lily, toujours fourrée dans les jupes de leur mère, se blottissait contre Harry, qui la serrait contre lui. Et Ginny restait seule, près d'eux, tenant ses genoux entre ses bras, comme si de rien n'était.

Feux d'artifice.

Explosion de couleurs.

Feux étincelants.

Leurs esprits à des années lumières du sol.

Le corps de leurs parents à des années lumières l'un de l'autre…

Albus Severus fut soudain devant le portail. Il regarda ces grandes portes de fer forgé, puis avisa une lourde poignée en forme de serpent, apparemment endormi. Maladroitement, il la prit, puis frappa trois coups. Alors le reptile bougea, s'éleva comme un cobra pour se mettre à la hauteur du jeune homme.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Albus Severus Potter. Je viens voir Scorpius. »

Il y eut un silence, qui parut durer une éternité. Puis, le serpent reprit sa place, et les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Après avoir poussé un soupir, Albus entra dans la propriété. Il marcha dans les jardins, suivant l'allée de gravillons qui crissaient sous ses chaussures. Il écouta le bruit que cela faisait. Un bruit stressant, désagréable, qui lui rappelait ses pas dans la neige.

Noël. C'était à Noël que son père était parti. La neige, partout, autour de la maison de ses grands-parents. Ses pas dans la neige, ses pas qui fuyaient cette maison biscornue, trop joyeuse, trop chaleureuse pour lui… Ses pas qui l'avaient mené loin, tellement loin, qu'il s'était perdu et personne n'avait été capable de le retrouver avant des jours et des jours.

Dans le fond… Son geste d'il y avait quelque semaines n'avait pas été différent de ce jour-là. C'était comme une fuite, une bêtise stupide d'un enfant perdu et capricieux. Un enfant qui cherchait son père, qui n'avait pas compris. Un aventurier, parti sous le coup d'une impulsion, qui avait remué la campagne en espérant le retrouver. Mais son père n'était pas là. Il n'était nulle part. Alors, une fois encore, âgé de quinze ans, Albus avait décidé de retenter l'expérience. Dans un autre monde…

Les portes du manoir étaient en bois massif. C'était un peu comme à Poudlard, mais en moins rustique. A nouveau, le jeune homme fut confronté à une poignée en forme de serpent qu'il prit pour frapper trois fois. Cette fois-ci, l'animal de métal ne s'anima pas et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant alors apparaître un petit elfe de maison, ratatiné sur lui-même et sans aucun doute très âgé.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Pomky va vous emmener auprès de Mr Scorpius. Mr Scorpius se trouve dans la serre. »

Albus hocha la tête et suivit le petit elfe dans le grand hall. Ils passèrent une porte, longèrent un long couloir, avant de pénétrer dans une salle immense qui semblait être un salon. Rêveur, regardant les tableaux et les tapisseries qui se trouvaient le long de son chemin, Albus ne regardait pas devant lui et il sursauta en sentant le petit elfe, soudain immobile, butter contre ses jambes. Il l'interrogea du regard, haussant un sourcil, alors que l'être lui jetait un regard mauvais, avant de rebaisser la tête pour regarder droit devant lui.

« Pomky est désolé de déranger Monsieur Malfoy, Pomky ne savait pas que Mr Malfoy était dans le salon. »

Alors le jeune homme vit le père de Scorpius, le grand et sinistre Draco Malfoy. Il se sentit intimidé. L'homme était assis sur un canapé au tissu pourpre, ses jambes croisées, lisant un livre posé sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière, il regardait de ses yeux perçants l'adolescent qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Mr Malfoy était un homme qui possédait un certain charisme, une présence indéniable, et une sorte de mélancolie flottait autour de lui. Albus n'aurait su dire à quoi cela était dû, ce qui pouvait indiquer que cet homme fut triste, malheureux, et pourtant il sentait que la joie de vivre avait quitté depuis longtemps cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui hantait les soirées mondaines, l'anniversaire de la mort du Lord, le quai du 9¾, et cette demeure sans doute trop grande pour lui.

« Monsieur Albus Severus Potter voulait voir Monsieur Scorpius.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Potter. »

Sa voix était froide comme du marbre, tranchante et peu agréable à l'oreille. Il gardait ses yeux de glace rivés sur lui, comme s'il décortiquait son âme, sans aucune pudeur. Albus se sentait gêné, il n'aimait pas quand on le regardait, encore moins avec autant d'insistance.

« De même, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. »

Sa voix était toute petite, dans ce grand salon vide et impersonnel. Elle raisonna, perdant tout son sens et sa substance…

« Vous ne me dérangez pas. J'ignorais que mon fils et vous étiez amis. »

Ils n'étaient que des petites figurines dans un grand vide empli d'un silence lourd, pensant, étouffant. Les Malfoy étaient comme perdus dans cette immense demeure, se trainant dans des couloirs et stagnant dans des pièces qui n'avaient aucune personnalité, qui ne reflétaient en rien l'âme des habitants de ce manoir. Ou au contraire, tout était à leur image : celle de la mélancolie, de la solitude.

Un peu comme chez eux. Mais ici, cela paraissait être constant…

Une maison trop grande pour une si petite famille, qui parlait peu…

Qui ne parlait jamais…

« Nous le sommes plus ou moins.

- Votre mère sait-elle que vous vous trouvez chez moi ?

- Non. Elle n'aurait pas été d'accord.

- J'imagine. »

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Ils s'analysaient, se jaugeaient, cherchaient les failles. Ils se comprenaient. Ils savaient tous deux pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans ce salon, pourquoi Albus était venu dans cette sinistre demeure, et pourquoi Draco n'avait pas bougé de son siège. L'un regardait un homme qui n'aurait jamais dû appartenir à leur vie, l'autre regardait un enfant qui ressemblait trop à son père. C'était comme si le tabou de leur vie se trouvait dans cette même pièce, comme si les raisons de leur souffrance se trouvaient toutes dans ce salon immense, trouvant écho contre les murs de marbre.

« Rejoignez Scorpius. Il doit vous attendre. »

Albus hocha la tête. Pomky avança devant lui et Albus en fit de même, alors que Draco Malfoy se replongeait dans son livre, imperturbable. Et soudain, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte du salon pour accéder à un nouveau couloir menant à la serre, Albus se retourna et regardant cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais à qui il avait tant de choses à dire…

« Papa m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous aimait. »

Soudain, le visage de Draco perdit sa neutralité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage se tendit, puis une expression d'intense douleur passa sur sa figure. Tout vola en éclat. Il parut serrer les dents, puis il ferma les yeux. Enfin, alors qu'Albus se retournait vers la porte, il cachait son visage dans une de ses mains.

La serre du Manoir était aussi grande que la bâtisse, pleine de plantes diverses aux multiples coloris. Il y avait des espèces qu'Albus n'avait jamais vues et pourtant, il en avait passé des heures à regarder les plantes dans les serres de Mrs Chourave, à les étudier méticuleusement, et à les utiliser dans des potions douteuses dans une salle désaffectée avec Scorpius.

De ses yeux verts, il chercha son ami et le trouva dans une sorte d'espace libre où avaient été posées une table en fer forgé, quelques chaises, comme un petit coin de paix pour prendre le thé, près de la baie vitrée qui laissait voir l'immensité des terres des Malfoy. Scorpius était assis sur l'une de ses chaises, le chaud soleil d'été passant à travers la vitre du plafond pour illuminer sa chevelure blonde, tandis qu'il lisait un livre, ouvert sur la table.

Il était beau. Plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs, qui n'étaient pourtant pas si anciens que cela. Il avait le charme des Malfoy, la beauté de son père, la délicatesse de sa mère. Albus sentit son cœur se serrer, en pensant qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais. Mais il se rappela des paroles de son père, sa voix qui apaisait son âme, son bras autour de ses épaules et ses baisers dans ses cheveux… Son cœur se réchauffa. Prenant sur lui, il s'avança et toussota pour manifester sa présence.

Alors Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Albus ne vit rien de particulier dans ses yeux, ni joie de le voir, si colère, ni tristesse. Simplement la même indifférence qu'il avait héritée de son père. Comment vivre dans un tel endroit où les membres de sa famille ne se rencontraient qu'à de rares occasions ?

Le blond se leva, pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour, Scorpius.

- Bonjour, Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'avais besoin de te parler.

- Tout a été déjà dit à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Scorpius ne comprenait pas. C'était presque surréaliste de voir son camarade de classe ici. Quand l'elfe lui avait annoncé qu'Albus Severus Potter se trouvait à leur porte, il n'avait pas osé en croire ses oreilles, et à présent, il l'avait devant lui. Et autant l'avouer : le voir remua quelque chose en lui.

Abus n'était pas beau, au sens propre du terme. Il n'était pas vraiment bien habillé, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il avait un air un peu morne sur le visage, las, fatigué. Et pourtant, Scorpius lui avait toujours trouvé un charme mystérieux, avec ses yeux grands yeux verts si expressifs et intenses, sa voix calme et douce, et ses drôles de pensées, un peu surréalistes, qui en faisait un garçon quelque peu original qui attirait la curiosité.

Il était mignon, Albus. Attachant, avec son regard de chien battu. Touchant, aussi… avec cette souffrance qu'il trainait derrière lui sans jamais vraiment oser en parler, de peur d'ennuyer… Un petit garçon un peu perdu qui avait eu besoin d'aide…

« C'est… Je… Je veux pas que ça s'arrête là. »

Et il en était tombé amoureux pour ça. Scorpius était tombé amoureux de ce garçon qui tendait sans cesse la main vers lui, s'accrochant à lui, pleurant dans ses bras parce que personne n'était là pour recueillir ses larmes. Il l'avait aimé comme un fou, comme on aime à quinze ans… Un amour qui n'avait aucun sens, juste une réalité, qui ne pouvait durer trop longtemps…

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, Albus. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. »

Il l'avait quitté à Poudlard, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Scorpius savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il avait vu de la détresse dans ses yeux, de la souffrance, aussi. C'était comme si on l'abandonnait une deuxième fois. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. Il lui avait dit pourquoi. Les regards, la société, leurs parents… Jamais sa mère n'approuverait, et jamais son propre père n'en aurait la force. Cela aurait été trop leur demander, trop…

« Tu as peur, Scorpius ? Tu as peur du regard des autres, pas vrai ?

- Albus, s'il te plait…

- Tu as peur de ce que les autres vont dire. Tu penses que c'est sale, que c'est mauvais de s'aimer. Parce qu'on est deux garçons.

- Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Comprends, Albus, on ne peut pas s'aimer ! »

Scorpius venait de se lever de sa chaise. Son cœur agonisait dans sa poitrine, son âme tremblait, son corps se tendait comme un arc. Trop de choses refoulées en lui, trop de choses qu'il gardait pour lui…

« On est deux mecs ! Tu crois qu'on va nous accepter ? Un Malfoy et un Potter ? On est fait pour se détester, pas pour s'aimer. Tu crois vraiment que ton abruti de frère et sa frangine vont nous accepter ? Regarde les choses en face ! Jamais ta famille ne m'acceptera, ils me voient comme le mal incarné parce que je suis un Malfoy ! Ils voient mon père à travers moi ! Ils voient tous mon père à travers moi ! »

Il était en colère, maintenant, et Albus ne bougeait pas, le regardant fixement, alors que chaque mot, chaque syllabe était comme des épines enfoncées les unes après les autres dans son petit cœur.

« Alors arrête d'espérer qu'on construise quelque chose, ça ne rime à rien ! Je suis le dernier descendant des Malfoy, je dois épouser une sang-pur et donner un hériter à ma famille ! C'est mon destin et le tien est de faire pareil : fonder une famille et construire un avenir stable, et non pas t'accrocher à quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! Je peux rester ton ami, je serai toujours là si tu as un problème, Al', mais toi et moi…

- Mon père m'a dit que je ne devais laisser personne m'empêcher d'aimer.

- Ton père ? Mais ton père est mort, Albus ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« T'entends ? Ton père est mort, il s'est suicidé ! On l'a retrouvé dans ton salon, il s'est empoisonné ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, putain ! Arrête de rêver et reviens sur terre, il est mort et jamais plus tu ne le reverras, qu'importe ce que tu fasses ! »

Un ami n'aurait pas dit ça. Un ami n'aurait jamais hurlé de telles vérités à cet enfant qui avait perdu son unique point de repaire trois ans auparavant.

Scorpius avait compris ce qu'était la souffrance quand Harry Potter les quitta. Il la lut dans les journaux, qui montraient des photos du héros national puis de son cercueil porté par des hommes tout en noir. Il l'avait vue sur le visage de James qui refoulait tout, faisant bonne figure, il l'avait vue gouter le long des joues de Lily qui s'enfermait dans les toilettes des filles, et il l'avait lue dans les yeux mouillés d'Albus qui gémissait dans son coin, sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

Albus Severus Potter n'existait pas. Il était le petit deuxième, celui qui semblait endurer le plus facilement cette perte immense, celui qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide parce que James, l'aîné, et Lily, la fille et la dernière, avaient davantage besoin de soutien et d'amour. Albus était passé à la trappe, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air si malheureux que ça, et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire pour lui, hein ? Et de toute façon, il était bizarre, toujours dans les nuages, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et…

… c'était un môme de douze ans qui passa son premier noël sans son père dans une salle de classe vide de Poudlard à pleurer, crier et gémir comme une bête blessée, appelant son père, le suppliant de rentrer à la maison.

« Alors arrête de parler de lui comme s'il était vivant, parce qu'il est mort ! Ton père te dit que tu peux aimer qui tu veux ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne se serait pas foutu en l'air ! Il aurait aimé la personne qu'il voulait, il aurait été heureux, et il ne se serait pas barré comme un lâche ! »

Scorpius avait aidé Albus du mieux qu'il avait pu. Pendant un an, il le supporta comme le meilleur ami qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Harry Potter à vouloir mourir et à accomplir ce geste désespéré. Jusqu'aux dernières vacances de Pâques. Scorpius avait retrouvé son propre père ivre mort dans sa chambre à coucher, serrant fort contre lui une photo du Survivant.

Le puzzle s'était reconstitué. Les disputes avec sa mère, son renferment, toutes ces vacances où Scorpius ne l'avait quasiment pas vu, le trouvant à chaque fois plongé dans le travail, s'étouffant presque avec toute cette paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau… Son côté taciturne, sinistre qui s'était développé au fil des années, cette lumière éteinte au fond de ses yeux… Ce n'était pas que les disputes avec sa mère, le manque d'amour entre eux, et les tromperies de cette dernière qui le rendait ainsi…

Il y avait autre chose. De plus profond. Quelque chose qui l'avait détruit. Qui les avait tous détruits…

Harry Potter était un putain d'égoïste…

« Et puis…

- J'ai parlé à ma mère. De nous. »

Sa voix était douloureuse, teintée de larmes, comme s'il était prêt à pleurer. Scorpius se calma un peu, juste un peu, se rendant peu à peu compte de la portée de ses mots…

« Elle s'est mise en colère. Et… Ca faisait mal. »

… alors que les larmes embuaient les yeux d'Albus. Scorpius vit venir une crise de larmes, un étalage de mauvais sentiments qui lui étreignaient le cœur.

« Et… J'ai craqué. Moi aussi. »

Il voulut sourire, mais cela se transforma en grimace. Lentement, Albus souleva sa manche et l'horreur se peignit sur les traits du jeune Malfoy qui regarda le bandage avec des yeux hallucinés, tétanisés. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, ne voulant pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il leva les yeux vers Albus qui avait baissé les siens vers le sol.

« Al'… »

Toute rancœur avait disparu de son être, il n'y avait plus à ces yeux que ces bandages autour de ses poignets et le visage coupable d'Albus qui n'osait plus le regarder. Terrifié, n'osant y croire, imaginant le corps sans vie de celui qu'il aimait dans une baignoire rouge de sang, Scorpius lui saisit les épaules et le secoua, mais Albus était mou, faible et fatigué.

« T'as pas fait ça… T'as pas fait ça ! »

Son hurlement avait dû s'entendre dans tout le manoir. Mais il n'en avait que faire, c'était lui maintenant qui avait envie de pleurer, tandis que le brun levait les yeux vers lui. Une douceur sans nom imprégnait ses prunelles et son visage.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… ?

- Elle… C'était… »

A nouveau les larmes, dans ses yeux…

« Elle me détestait. Tu comprends, Papa… Il est parti à cause… Voilà… Elle a pas pu accepter, et moi, je pensais que… C'est différent, et je suis son fils… Mais… Elle a souffert. Et peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas… Personne ne m'aime de toute façon… Ni James, ni Lily… Ni personne… Ils s'en fichent de moi. Il n'y a que Papa qui m'aime… »

Son cœur flancha, et avec lui sa raison. Albus avait commis l'irréparable, et par bonheur, il était encore en vie…

« Alors… Choisis, Scorpius. Pour de bon. Je veux vivre, je veux être heureux. Avec ou sans toi. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, et ce n'est pas simplement dû au fait que tu as été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je t'aime vraiment. »

L'adolescent face à lui s'était apaisé, il parlé d'une voix calme et posée. Scorpius était bouleversé, son esprit tournait en rond, il avait mal.

Il lui avait fait du mal…

« C'est à toi de choisir, définitivement. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, vraiment plus, alors je n'insisterai pas et je t'oublierai. Je mettrai du temps, mais je tirerai un trait sur toi. Mais ne viens pas dans quelques années me dire que tu regrettes parce que ce sera bel et bien terminé. Mais si tu veux qu'on continue… on peut. C'est pas grave, ce que les autres pensent de nous, tu sais…

- Albus…

- Papa était pas un lâche. Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais pas comment il était. Je ne pense qu'il soit le seul fautif, dans cette histoire. Il avait besoin d'être aimé. J'ai l'impression de le comprendre, un peu. Je l'ai revu, tu sais. Dans le champ, à côté de chez moi, là où on allait se balader quand on était plus jeunes avec James. Il s'est inquiété pour moi et il est venu. »

Son regard s'était fait rêveur et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Scorpius serrait les dents, à le voir ainsi, si loin de lui, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour le blond.

« Je ne veux pas souffrir comme lui, je veux vivre ma vie pleinement et être heureux comme je suis. Tant pis si ce n'est pas facile. Mon père est rentré dans un engrenage dont il ne pouvait pas sortir, moi je suis encore libre. Alors c'est à toi de voir, Scorpius. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne t'en voudrai pas. C'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai. »

Tellement beau, avec ce sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres, tellement doux et fragile… Scorpius ferma les yeux, lui tenant toujours les épaules. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Pas en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, pas en devinant les bandages sous ses manches. Pas en imaginant les hurlements de sa mère, sa détresse, son corps endormi dans la salle de bain…

Son Albus avait failli mourir… Il avait failli disparaître, comme son père, et laisser un immense vide derrière lui… La vie s'était vidée de toute substance pour les Potter quand leur père les quitta, alors qu'ils le pensaient indestructible, et il créa un grand trou dans la famille Weasley qui en étaient venus à ne le voir que comme un élément du décor… Et le jeune Albus n'était qu'un petit-fils parmi tant d'autres, un élève parmi tant d'autres, un gamin parmi tous les autres…

Albus Severus Potter… Dans une baignoire…

« Si je te quitte… »

Les mots étaient difficiles.

« Tu vas recommencer ?

- Non. Papa ne veut plus que je fasse ça. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Scorpius le regarda longtemps, tenant encore et toujours ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, nier ce qu'il ressentait, pour son bien à lui. Il ne pouvait plus sacrifier ses sentiments pour lui, mettre de côté leur histoire à cause des autres… Pas après ce qu'il avait fait…

Qu'avait ressenti son père le jour où il avait appris la mort de Harry Potter ?

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'en ailles. »

Albus le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je t'aime. Comme un fou. Mais c'était pas bien, tous les deux, avec la famille, les gens…

- On s'en fout, de ça… »

Ses yeux verts le suppliaient d'y croire. Alors le blond repoussa tout, ses craintes, ses hésitations. Il avait ce qu'il désirait près de lui, alors qu'il avait failli tout perdre. Albus avait voulu partir, comme son père, parce que personne ne le comprenait et parce qu'il n'avait plus lui-même l'envie de saisir.

Le blond glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis, le regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Ouais, on s'en fout. »

Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis des semaines. Des semaines d'agonie, où il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il avait bien fait de rompre, à passer le temps entre ses devoirs, la serre et les livres de la bibliothèque. Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver pour ce garçon un peu étrange qui avait su lui redonner du baume au cœur, qui avait su illuminer sa vie, la rendre un peu plus belle. Albus avait été le sens de son existence, quelque chose de stable autour duquel il gravitait.

Leur baiser s'éternisa, c'était comme une renaissance. Albus tremblait contre lui, entre ses bras qui l'enserrait, le calait contre son corps, comme pour ne faire qu'un. C'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux baiser de sa vie, une explosion de saveur, un feu d'artifice de sensualité, de tendresse et d'amour. Jamais plus Scorpius ne connaitrait ça, plus jamais il n'éprouverait la volupté d'un tel baiser avec qui que ce soit. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un autant qu'Albus Severus Potter…

Ils se séparèrent, haletants, le brun prisonnier des bras du blond qui embrassa ses cheveux, caressant son dos, ses hanches, ses épaules… Des gestes tendres qui leur avaient manqué, qu'ils avaient failli détruire… Scorpius s'en voulait, comme jamais. A présent, il allait rester avec lui, il allait en prendre soin. Soigner ses poignets, le protéger du monde extérieur, de ceux qui voulaient lui faire du mal… Ne plus nier ses sentiments, ne plus écouter sa mère qui crachait sur leur relation qu'elle savait ambiguë, ne plus reporter toute la faute de la souffrance de son père sur le dos seul de Harry Potter… Assumer, enfin, assumer son amour pour un garçon, pour un le fils d'un homme qu'il aurait dû haïr…

Finalement, ils se regardèrent et partagèrent un sourire complice. Albus avait ses petites mains blanches sur ses épaules, leurs corps tout proche, se touchant. Scorpius déposa un baiser sur son front, puis le regarda à nouveau, un peu tristement.

« Tu ne t'es jamais remis de la mort de ton père, hein ?

- Tu sais, Scorpius… »

Albus leva le nez vers lui. Il était beau. Ses yeux brillaient, comme des émeraudes. Il les ferma, rêveusement, comme pour encrer une image derrière ses paupières. Et il avait le sourire d'un ange…

« Les êtres qu'on aime ne meurent jamais. »

Et alors, Scorpius regarda derrière lui, par-delà la baie vitrée. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur quand il vit la silhouette d'un homme, planté au beau milieu du jardin. Il souriait, sous le soleil d'été, les rayons jouant dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Et il levait la main. Comme un Salut. Ou un Au Revoir…

De façon presque violente, Scorpius enserra le corps d'Albus, le broyant entre ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il était incapable de les retenir, elles et son cœur qui se tordait dans sa poitrine.

Harry Potter disparut. Comme il lui était apparu.

Scorpius se pinça la lèvre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il avait failli tout perdre. Pour une question d'orgueil, pour une question de morale. Il avait failli perdre ce qui constituait l'essence même de sa vie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il y avait d'autres coupables, mais il avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il avait failli le perdre. Tout comme son père avait perdu ce qui aurait pu le rendre véritablement heureux.

Qu'avait-il ressenti le jour où Harry Potter s'en était allé, l'air de rien ? Avait-il pleuré ? Avait-il hurlé, maudit son existence, maudit ceux qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça ?

_« Les êtres que l'on aime ne meurent jamais. »_

Il le protègerait. Contre les regards, contre la société, contre leurs familles. Scorpius prendrait soin de lui, continuerait à soigner ses blessures encore trop vives. Il banderait ses poignets, l'emmènerait voir d'autres horizons. Il le rendrait heureux.

Il ferait tout ce que leurs pères n'avaient pu faire avant eux…

L'aimer librement.

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
